


I'm an Ogre and I need love

by youngkey



Category: Day6 (Band), Shrek (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shrek Fusion, ogre!young k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-23 21:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15615555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngkey/pseuds/youngkey
Summary: Young K is kind of used to the kind of treatment he gets from most humans. He isn't ashamed to be an ogre, it just gets tiring at times. But one day, a human fan of his band asked him for his autograph, giving him a sign of hope. His bandmates have moved in with him in his swamp for a month or two, to get some inspiration for their music from the beauty of nature. Young K lives on hoping to finally get accepted by humans as an ogre with feelings, who is capable of loving.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> thank you, youngkey's swamp gc on twitter, for your constant love and support.

Young K took a sip of his steaming eyeballs cocktail at his local bar called the ugly duckling and sighed. It had been a long day for him, he hadn't had any breakfast that day because he couldn't find any maggots crawling near his toilet bowl. "I can't believe there weren't any today, I swear I smeared some of my poop for them last night," he thought to himself. He felt a tap on his shoulder and was immediately taken aback. He turned around to see a young girl, wearing a green "OGRE LIVES MATTER, stan Day6!" t-shirt. It wasn't common to see humans showing any kind of affection towards him. He saw the t-shirt and his heart melted. "Hello!" he said, smiling brightly, revealing the overwhelming tartar that had formed on his lower teeth. He rubbed his bald head shyly and looked at the girl. "Young K oppa! Would you please sign this for me?" she said, handing him a copy of Day6's shoot me album. Young K couldn't believe it. The last time someone had asked him to sign something was three weeks ago; a female ogre made him sign her tits so she could show them to her husband. Flustered, he took the album from her while she looked around for a pen. Young K smirked. "Wait a minute," he said, as he pulled a long stick of wax from his right ear. The girl pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and blushed. He laughed heartily as he smeared the green viscous liquid on the cover of the album. "Here you go, thank you for your love and support, I appreciate it!" he said sincerely as he handed her the album back. He picked out one of the eyeballs from his cocktail, "Ooh! It's still warm," and offered it to the girl. She took it and blushed so hard Young K was reminded of his ass cheeks after he's had a nice long sit on the toilet. She awkwardly ran away back to her friends, while she smelled the strong odour emanating from Young K's beautiful ear wax. Young K stuffed the wax back in his ear and finished his eyeball cocktail in one large gulp. "A refill!" he gestured to the barman, a friendly pig who he's known for a while now. He looked at a ray of sun that was seeping through the broken wooden roof of the ugly duckling and smiled to himself. Maybe, human were finally beginning to accept ogres as, well, ogres.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey uh, Brian ?" Jae said walking into the kitchen where Young K was garnishing his snail shell rotten fish lasagna, with some fresh, warm dog urine. "I can't seem to find the flush in the toilet? I tried to wash everything down with water, but it didn't help," he said confused. Young K put down his cup of dog urine and stared at Jae in disbelief. "Jae, didn't I tell you, you can't wash the poop down if you want maggots for breakfast the next day. I can't believed you watered it down. Jae you disgust me sometimes, honestly." Jae couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was about to retaliate but then realized it wasn't worth it, he had to leave in a few minutes anyway to meet someone at the Horny Habitat, a club where ogres hook up with humans. Jae sighed deeply to express his disgust and turned around to leave. "Wait, where are you going?" Young K said, concerned with solemn eyes. "Uhh to the Horny Habitat," Jae shrugged. Young K rolled his eyes and sighed. He couldn't believe Jae was hooking up with ogres again, it had barely been a week since he arrived there. "I'm an ogre too you know." Young K said fiercely, looking straight in Jae's eyes. "I'm an ogre too.." he repeated himself and abruptly looked away from him. Young K looked like he was on the verge of crying. They both stood there in silence, for Jae didn't know what to say; he wasn't able to read between the lines. After a minute of silence, Young K heard the sound of footsteps, sounding fainter as Jae moved farther away. He heard the front door close and rubbed his eyes before any tears could roll down his pig fat exfoliated cheeks. Young K stared down at his snail shell rotten fish lasagna, which was now reeking to such a large extent, a flower that was growing among the moss on the kitchen wall drooped and died. Young K wasn't in the mood of eating anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, dumb piece of shit!" Sungjin said as he playfully hit Wonpil on the head. "OW HEY what'd I do?!" Wonpil whined, holding his head in pain. Sungjin smirked. "You breathed," he said, taking a bite of an apple he brought all the way from his home. Young K was sulking in the corner of the living room, doing a pedicure, rubbing onion peels on his toenails for a fresh, rejuvenating odour. "What's up with him," Sungjin whispered to Wonpil, who simple shrugged. Dowoon was fast asleep in Wonpil's lap. "I can hear you guys, you know," Young K said in a monotonous voice. Sungjin walked to Young K's cabinet near the fireplace, and began to admire the different kinds of creatures he had there, stored in jars of different sizes. He had flies and spiders of different varieties, three jars of eyeballs of all sizes, and one large cow's tongue, kept next to his pig fat exfoliating scrub. "So this is the ogre diet, huh," Sungjin said, taking in the strong smell emanating from what he thought was a dead grasshopper lying in a plate on the dining table. "I HATE EVERYONE" Young K yelled, throwing his worn out onion peel into the fireplace. Sungjin and Wonpil exchanged looks and stared at the giant green being in silence. "You know where Jae's gone? To the Horny Habitat! The goddamn Horny Habitat! He thinks h-he can just walk into my home, treat me like I don't exist and tell ME he's going to the Horny Habitat. You know how much that hurts, Sungjin? No, cause all you care about is your goddamn apple." Young K snapped at him, leaving Sungjin bewildered. Wonpil awkwardly looked away from Young K while slowly stroking Dowoon's hair. "You know, for a second today, I thought I might have a chance. A girl asked me to sign our album today, you know! A HUMAN girl! But Jae decided to tell me he's going to the Horny Habitat. Is that why he came here?" Young K complained looking at Sungjin, who was so close to losing it. "Uhh I hope you don't mind me asking but, what does Jae have to do with any of this," Sungjin calmly asked Young K. The green being didn't know what to say, he simply began to pick up his used onion peels which he'd save for dinner later. "Jesus Younghyun, you're a mess," Sungjin sighed, stepping out of the house for some fresh swamp air. Young K stomped off into the kitchen with his onion peels. He'd had enough for the day. He was going to confess to Jae tonight, whatever happens.


	4. Chapter 4

"You're late," Jae heard Young K's voice from the corner of the living room. "I didn't know I had a curfew," Jae replied with a considerable amount of sass in his tone. Jae knew he wasn't too drunk because he could still distinguish between the wooden flooring and the swamp water in the darkness, as he carefully made his way across the room. "Did you have a good time?" Young asked before taking a sip of DPISS, the most popular sweetened carbonated fresh dog urine drink available in town. "Uhh yeah. I guess," Jae said as he removed his giant overcoat and hung it on the coat hanger which was completely covered in moss and fungus, just how Young K liked it. "I don't think ogresses are into me," Jae sighed as he flopped down on the couch adjacent to the wooden chair Young K was sitting on. "I mean I offered one a drink and yelled 'lezgetit' but she just walked away." Young K smiled to himself as he looked at the yellow bubbling liquid in the bottle he was holding. Jae kicked the Vans off his feet and lay down on the couch letting out a loud moan of relief after having spent a long, non-productive day at the Horny Habitat. Young K was low-key turned on by the sound Jae made, but he didn't make it obvious. "Hey Brian," Jae said smirking. "What do you call a sleepwalking nun?" Before Young K could even open his mouth to reply, Jae yelled, "A ROAMIN' CATHOLIC!" and he burst out laughing. Young K took a deep sigh. He was used to Jae's puns by now, he wouldn't even bother to cringe in response, to express his disgust. He waited for the laughter to subside before he could address what happened in the afternoon that day. Young K hadn't thought any of this through, he just thought it was about time he spoke his heart out to the man who owned his heart. He finished his DPISS in one big gulp. "About what I said earlier today," Young K started to talk in a soft tone but abruptly stopped when he looked at Jae. The man's pristine skin shone in the moonlight that was seeping through a large crack in the ceiling. Jae's hair was a complete mess, it was all over his face, one couldn't even see his eyes. Jae was already fast asleep and Young K was in a trance. He was entranced by the man's beauty. He could practically smell the onion breath emanating from Jae's open mouth as he snored away, and he loved it. Besides, 'Fresh Onion' was always his favourite fragrance from the brand Le Odour. Young K walked over to Jae and covered him in a large faux salmon skin blanket. "My lil onion root" he said in a cute voice before he blew out a scented mucous candle which was burning near the couch.


End file.
